


In So Many Words: Check Please! Edition

by satbiym



Series: Tumblr Meta and Ficlets [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satbiym/pseuds/satbiym
Summary: A collection of all my Check Please! Tumblr posts. Please note that the format of this collection does not adhere to traditional fic format.





	In So Many Words: Check Please! Edition

Maybe I’m overthinking this, but the whole point of fandom is to overthink things. So, imma go for it.

There is a very strong link between anxiety and warmth. One of the symptoms of really bad anxiety is your hands get really, really cold. Like cup-your-best-friend’s-face-and-watch-her-shriek cold. Because the body feels like it’s under attack, thus the blood rushes away from the fingers.

Holding a warm cup of hot chocolate or tea is a really great way to reassure the body that nothing is wrong. It sends a feeling of well-being, of safety.

Now, the fact that Jack sees itty-bitty Bitty as a source of /warmth/……

*whistles off into the sunset*

* * *

 

Is no one going to talk about the fact that jack took that food and culture class on the faint hope that bittle would be able to bribe his way in???????

like, bitty starts talking on the smh’s group that he really wants to take this one class, jack tells him he can’t because 1 - practice, 2 - you’re not a senior, bittle. 

and then he changes the practice time, and chirps bittle  “you can take the class now, i guess….if you can even get in, that is” and fucking registers for the class himself on the off-chance bitty is able to charm his way in!!!!!!!

(wanna bet he would’ve continued taking it even if bittle wasn’t able to get in, just so he could have something he could talk to bitty about - baking….i bet the nerd fantasied about casually strolling into the kitchen and showing bitty that thing his professor taught him in the class the other day and reveling in the admiration….of course bitty got in and the fantasies were replaced by slaving over a pie, with both their heads bent close together, and the heat from the broken ac making eric sweat…)

and then bitty gets in and jack acts all “i cannot believe you bribed your way in!!!!! i’m so surprised and appalled, and not at all crowing in victory!!!!!!”

fucking loser.


End file.
